Benny and Cloud
by TRikiD
Summary: A new cartoon of this generation named Dipper Cloud Nyne is drawn to life, and when Benny The Cab happens to meet her at The Ink and Paint Club, love blooms. But not only that, Benny and Cloud are also somehow both drawn towards a crime, and now, the two have to work together to dodge the authorities, and reach an ally of Cloud's to help them.


Chapter 1 - Snow Pony

Benny the Cab was about one-hundred and six years old now in the year of twenty-sixteen, but toons don't really age like humans, so the cab car looked like he did when he started transportation in nineteen-ten.

But with all these years going by, and even though Dip was now kept under good watch by the authorities since it kills cartoons, Benny still felt like something was wrong; something was missing in his life. What was that missing piece?

Benny had no idea whatsoever, but at least he still had his other toon buddies Roger and Jessica Rabbit, along with Eddie Valiant.

But for tonight, Benny thought he'd try to find happiness at The Ink and Paint Club. How is he allowed in when only humans can watch and not toons? Simple. After the toons found the will, they were then also allowed to go and watch the entertainment at the Ink and Paint Club with the other humans.

Soon, the old yellow cab drove into the club with the exception of the giant ape guard at the door, and he didn't expect to see…

"Benny?! Is that you?! Come ova' hear!"

"Roger? What are you doin' here?" Benny asked with happiness when he found his bunny buddy sitting at a table at the edge of the stage.

"Come on, and sit with me, Benny! I'm here because my beautiful Jessica's p-p-p-p-performin' again," Roger happily replied as Benny sat upright in a chair next to Roger, despite being a car.

"Yeah? What solo is she singin' this time?" Benny questioned.

"Oh, she's not in a solo act this time; she's actually a back-up singer for our new friend Dipper."

"Dipper? Who's that? I've never heard of him," Benny stated with confusion, and he was even more concerned when he saw Roger was trying to hold back a laugh, "what's so funny?"

"Dipper's not a 'he', Benny," Roger replied with a chuckle.

But before Benny could ask anymore questions, the lights suddenly dimmed down a bit, and the male announcer spoke.

"Alright, who's ready for some energetic music? You all know 'em and love 'em! Give it up for Jessica Rabbit and D. Cloud Nyne!"

Everyone, human and toon, then started cheering with the show about to start, but Benny was still confused.

"Seriously, who is this 'Dipper or D. Cloud Nyne' character?"

"She's a new toon," Roger replied.

"'She'? 'Toon'?!" Benny exclaimed with surprise, knowing he really HAS been away for a while, and he was then hushed by almost everyone in the crowd just before the curtains slowly opened.

Played by instruments there on stage and in person instead of a gigantic auto-tune panel, Avril Lavigne's "Smile" begins to play, and behind the curtains sitting in front of the people and toons playing the music, was Jessica sitting on a tall wooden stool with a microphone on a stand reaching up to her face.

But it was the toon next to Jessica that surprised Benny. The new toon, or D. Cloud Nyne, was actually a fanfiction character called a 'Snow Pony' from this generation; she had much better and clearer animation than most of the other toons, and she was a weird-looking thing. She had the head, body and back legs of a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic female character, but she also had the sharp teeth, dark brown-spotted fur, front paws, and long tail of a snow leopard; her fur was mostly light brown; she had a long, flowing, wavy black mane upon her head, and her feline eyes were a sparkling yellow.

Now, since she was the lead singer, she was equipped with a high-tech ear piece microphone on the side of her head, and she was also dressed in a sparkling, dark green dress designed for her character form; the left side of her dress even had a sexy split in it.

Despite being a mashed up-looking toon, some people and other toons actually found her quite attractive…and that included Benny. Maybe it was love at first sight; all Benny knew is that he was loving the new generation of cartoons!

Still, being the lead singer, Dipper was the one to sing most of the lyrics in the song, and Jessica was the least heard in the song, but at least she had enough energy for this kind of song. But the whole time Dipper was singing, she striding across the stage in a slow and sexy way.

And there was actually a new addition to the stage, and that was a silver dance pole at center of the end of the stage…right in front of Benny and Roger's table. But Roger would never look at Dipper that way because he had all his love for Jessica and Jessica alone…couldn't say the same for Benny, though.

Dipper would place her front paws on the pole and slide them up and down while spinning on her back hooves to get in dancing sync with the song, and she was still signing perfectly too.

The whole time Dipper was singing, Benny couldn't help but stare at her with buggy-eyes and a slack jaws. It only got more intense for poor Benny when the bridge of the song came and the song calmed down a bit, but Dipper was now laying on her back on Roger and Benny's table…and she was seducing Benny while trailing one of her claws along one of Benny's front wheels, sending chills down his spine.

But just when Benny thought he couldn't take anymore, Dipper suddenly stood back up on all fours and purposely whipped Benny's face with her leopard tail, and as the song's end approached, she walked back towards Jessica and the band while not even looking back.

Soon, everyone was cheering with the song's end and Dipper and Jessica's great singing together, and the curtains fell to close.

And Benny was STILL sitting there with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"Damn…no wonder they call her 'Cloud Nyne'," Benny sighed with awe while shaking his head.

"Mmm-hmm…I know that look, Benny; ya can't hide it from me," Roger added with a smirk.

"What look?" Benny questioned.

"Why, the look of love, of course! I looked at Jessica the EXACT same way when I first saw her; it was love at first sight for us, and I can tell it's the same for you and Dipper!"

"What?! You're crazy, Rabbit! I-I barely even know her!" Benny angrily protested as he got out of his seat and stood back on all four wheels again.

"But I bet you WANT ta get ta know her, don't ya?" Roger called before Benny could wheel out, and that statement actually made Benny stop in his track with realization…but he eventually shook his head angrily and drove out of the club.

* * *

Benny had stayed out in one of the alleys for about a half an hour now with Roger's stupid opinion on how he thinks he has a crush on Dipper.

"Oh, that crazy old rabbit doesn't know anything, and he certainly doesn't have a say about what goes on in MY love life!" Benny ranted to himself as he drove back and forth.

But that was also when Benny heard clopping footsteps farther into the alley, and that made him stop; he also then remembered that the doors out here lead into the dressing rooms behind the stage in The Ink and Paint Club…was D. Cloud Nyne's back here too? Who else could make horse-shoe sounds as they walked, anyway?

So, the old cab slowly and quietly drove into the dark alley to investigate, and he then suddenly heard a door close to his left; he looked just in time to see the door close, and he quickly drove up to it.

Benny then stood up on his back wheels to looks into the one window by the door; what he saw was your average dressing room that you might see these days; a mirror with make-up; a dresser full of clothes; a love-seat and even a little banquet with snacks. But he also saw D. Cloud Nyne in front of her mirror, and she was undressing.

Was this inappropriate or an invasion of privacy? Not really. Dipper was an animal toon, so when she removed her dress, she had the same censored yet still sexy and lovable body of a pony from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic…along with the few leopard body parts.

But Benny noticed something odd when Dipper took her dress off; he noticed that she had a pair of feathery Pegasus wings on her back; they must have been hidden underneath her dress, but that wasn't the point. The thing that got Benny thinking was that her left wing was bandaged while her right wing was not.

The bandages she was wearing were also wearing out, so she soon sat down and took them off, and soon replaced them with newer, cleaner and tighter bandages.

But when Dipper turned with a smile after successfully caring for her wing, she suddenly decided to look up, and that's when she noticed Benny in the window.

And once Benny knew he was discovered, he gasped while diving beneath the window, in hopes he wasn't actually seen…but he was anyway when Dipper suddenly opened her door and smiled at the car.

"I accept your apology for snooping around. It's cold out, come on in," Dipper softly chuckled as she left the door open for Benny when she left the door, and Benny reluctantly drove in; she even beckoned him to take a seat on the her soft love-seat couch by her chair in front of her mirror.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know," Dipper pointed out with a smirk, but Benny only grinned back.

"Oh, speak for yourself, ya cat Halfling…what are you, anyway?"

"I was created from a fandom filled with hybrid OCs called Snow Ponies. If you couldn't tell, I'm part leopard, and I'm part pony, like the ponies from the original show I was inspired off of. My name's Dipper Cloud Nyne, but I prefer to be called Cloud. What's your name?"

"I'm Benny. Benny the Cab. If you should ever need a ride, just stick your thumb out. But I just can't help but wonder…why is your name 'Dipper Cloud Nyne'?"

"You remember Doom's concoction Dip, right?" Cloud asked as she went and opened one of her dresser drawers and began to dig inside it.

"Yeah. I LIVED it."

"Well, they call me 'Dipper' because—I carry Dip with me," Cloud said with a grin as she pulled out a leather belt loaded with maybe seven vials of glowing green and acidic Dip.

"What?! Why the hell would a toon have Dip on them?! That's suicidal!" Benny exclaimed with shock.

"Well, that's why I was created; I was designed to be a natural with Dip," Cloud explained as she slipped the belt of Dip over her shoulders.

"You're a natural, huh? Then explain the broken wing," Benny pointed out with suspicion.

"I said I'm an expert in handling Dip, not flying."

"Alright, alright. You're a Dip expert, but you're a lousy flyer; everyone has their flaws, and I respect that. Good singin' tonight, by the way. With a voice and looks like yours, you got a real good reason to be called 'Cloud Nyne'."

"Oh, stop it Benny. I'm not Jessica Rabbit or anything…I-I honestly don't think I'm that attractive," Cloud sighed sadly while looking down at the floor with a slight blush.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa…don't EVER tell yourself that, Cloud! Every single toon is beautiful in their own way—and so are you," Benny angrily pointed out as he got back down on all four wheels, and he gently cupped her face with the outer edge of his front wheel, making her blush an even darker red.

"Aww, thank you, Benny; I'm really glad someone thinks that about me."

"How could they not? Look at ya; you're a unique woman, and that's somethin' ta love."

Cloud couldn't help but smile softly, and close her eyes eyes as she gently leaned into Benny's wheel…but after a few more silent seconds, she stopped smiling, and she was glaring at the old cab with her once round and cute eyes-turned fierce with black slits.

"Oh, I see what you're doing…"

"W-what?" Benny asked with confusion.

"You're just like every other man I've ever met: trying to get laid!" Cloud snapped as she whacked Benny's wheel away from her, and she started to slowly back Benny towards the door.

"What?! No! I would never-!" Benny tried to get a say into the matter, but that was when he was backed up against the door.

"Well, guess what?! I'm not so blind anymore!" Cloud angrily exclaimed, as she then reared up on her hind legs to suddenly push back Benny so hard that the door opened with the impact, as Benny fell back into alley; Cloud glared back at him for only a second before she slammed her door.

"What the hell was that all about?" Benny questioned after a few moments of major confusion and silence.

* * *

 **Dunno, Benny. Dunno.**

 **Yeah, this story is basically going to have a Bonnie and Clyde kind of vibe, and you will see why in future chapters. Just be patient.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
